wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mirror
|} This character belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. Mirror is a female NightWing dragoness, currently working as a stagehand at the Carnival Royale. She is the new magician's assistant, after the old one suffered an unfortunate accident. But as she continues at the Carnival, she can't shake the feeling that something is... very, very wrong. Description She's a small, skinny, plain sort of NightWing, plenty ordinary and easy to miss in a crowd. Her scales are a glossy, flat shade of slate gray, deepening to ebony across the sweep of her spine and wings - nothing special, nothing pretty here. The only thing that can possibly be considered unique about her is that the stars on her underbelly and wings, instead of being mere spots, are actual small five-pointed stars. Her scales are also very shiny, and if you come up close you might be able to see your reflection in them. But she'd probably smack you before you got the chance. A lot of folks end up mistaking Mirror for a male dragon. That's thanks to the way she dresses - or rather, the way she is required to dress. You'll most likely see Mirror in her magician's assistant outfit. And then you'll probably never see her again, because she'll avoid you out of embarassment. It's a black top hat and frock coat, with a red lacy undershirt. Which probably doesn't sound so bad. Oh, did I mention? The whole thing is covered in sparkles. Mirror, rather unusually, is a faster runner than flier. She prefers to walk about rather than fly. Years of exercise on foot have actually made her quite strong in the leg and paw - something that you might find out firsthand if you decide to have a laugh at her outfit. Careful, she is tougher than she looks. Mirror has good instincts, and she claims that her spines prickle every time sometimes seems amiss. Which, at the Carnival Royale, seems to be happening a lot. Personality Don't let Mirror's small size and plain appearance fool you - she's a feisty one. Sharp-tongued and sharp tempered, she's the kind of dragoness who will clock you upside the head if you look at her funny. She may be small, but she has a lot of anger stored up. Mirror may try to solve her problems through fighting more often than she should, but she's not really that dangerous. She's actually a quiet dragoness with a tendency to bottle up her emotions - and when the bottle overflows, dragons get punched in the face. She never picks a fight on her own, but if she feels that she or anyone she considers a friend is being insulted... good luck. She gets called "violent" a lot and that irritates her, because she isn't really that bad. You tail-smack ''one ''dragon, you get labeled for life. The vast majority of the time she is a normal enough dragoness, with a definite sarcastic streak. She can actually be a little shy when meeting strangers, and is usually unfailingly polite to dragons who are older than her. She doesn't make friends easily or quickly, but once she considers someone a friend, she is unfailingly loyal and protective of them. Mirror is determined to make a better life for herself. She grew up in a bad situation, which was probably the root cause of her anger issues. Her dream is to get into the University of Pyrrhia, and the only reason she is working at the Carnival at all is to pay for college. Secretly, Mirror has a lot of self-doubt - she is painfully aware of how she is not as smart nor as well-educated as a stereotypical NightWing should be, and worries that she is not good enough to achieve her dream. Mirror is a decent enough magician's assistant - she doesn't have the charisma for a good stage presence, but she is quick with her paws and subtle enough to pull off any illusion she needs to. She actually suffers from a small degree of stage fright, and when a lot of dragons are watching her she might stutter or forget her lines. She also has an adventurous streak, and isn't one to back down from a challenge. She is determined to find out the truth behind what's going on at the Carnival Royale, and is willing to pursue the trail far past the point when a normal dragon would have given up. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Characters